diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeslynn
| Klasse = Adelige | Arsenal = Aeslynn | Vorname = Aelendra Aeslynn | Nachname = van Haven | Geburt = Herdweiler, Lordaeron | Alter = 26 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Stromgarde | Gilde = Adler von Arathor (Haus van Haven) | Größe = 1,76 m | Gewicht = 69 kg | Haarfarbe = Blond | Augenfarbe = Bernstein, helles Braun | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Neutral}} Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven ist ihres Zeichens die Prinzessin des Hauses van Haven, und nunmehr Regentin im Namen des Markgrafen Roderick II. van Haven. Herkunft&Leben Aelendra wurde für eine Adlige unter einem ungünstigen Stern geboren. Ihre Mutter Aldeera van Haven, zu diesem Zeitpunkt Knappe der Silbernen Hand, ließ sich auf eine Liaison mit einem Offizier der Armee von Lordaeron ein. Das Ergebnis war das Mädchen. Der Mutter fiel es jedoch schwer, die Ansprüche des Ordens und des Kindes unter einen Hut zu bringen, und so überließ sie es dem Klerus. Über Umwege kam sie so in das Königreich Sturmwind, hier genauer genommen in die Abtei von Nordhain. In der strengen Disziplin und relativen Abschottung des Klosters lernte die Heranwachsende vieles über das Wesen des Lichts, die schönen Künste und die gebildeten Dinge, etwa die Illustration von Büchern. Sie wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, wer sie war. Mit 18 Jahren schließlich, die junge Frau war zu einem stattlichen Knappen des Klerus von Nordhain herangewachsen, wurde ihr eröffnet, dass sie für den Rest ihrer Ausbildung einen Mentor brauchen würde, der selbst Paladin war. Sie fand so einen - Vedatros Ephes - der sie durch die Welt außerhalb des Klosters führte, der ihr das beibrachte, was man hinter Mauern nicht lernen konnte, und mit dem sie sich schließlich auch dem Widerstand in den alten menschlichen Königreichen des Nordens anschloss. Hier erfuhr sie auch, wer sie eigentlich war: Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven, Tochter des arathischen Hauses van Haven in direkter Linie zu ihrem Großvater, dem Patriarchen Roderick van Haven. Als ihre Weihe schließlich kam und ihr Mentor unter tragischen Umständen verstarb, fing sie schließlich an, diese Pflicht wahrzunehmen. Die Verteidigung des Hochlandes Diese Pflicht bestand über die Jahre darin, das Haus diplomatisch in Sturmwind zu vertreten. Aelendra war dieser Sache schnell müde; sie war Paladin, und damit ihrer Meinung nach in verschwendeter Position aufgehoben. Der Umschwung kam schneller, als sie vermutet hatte: Die arrangierte Heirat mit einem Mitglied der Depaur Familie stand an. Diese kam aus diversen Gründen zwar nie zustande, doch in der Zeit, da Aelendra in Arathor weilte, verstarb die Befehlshaberin der Verteidiger bei einem Attentat: Ihre Tante Melinda Brighid van Haven. Nun war es an ihr, jung und unerfahren, den Ansturm der diversen Feinde der Menschen des Hochlandes abzuwehren, und auch die diversen politischen Fährnisse zu bestehen, die die verschiedenen Fraktionen über sie ergossen. Aelendra blieb davon nicht ungerührt; auch wenn es schließlich gelang, die Untoten, die sich in das Hochland ergossen, zumindest im Zaum zu halten, so ließen die Geschehnisse einen dunklen Fleck auf ihrer Seele, eine Unruhe, die nur langsam wieder heilen kann. Aussehen Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven ist eine Frau von großem, kräftigen Wuchs, ein Erbe ihrer arathischen Vorfahren. Blondes, langes Haar fällt weit über die Schultern herab, bis etwa über die Schulterblätter. Meist trifft man sie in fließenden Stoffen an, welche dank der teuren Stoffe auf ihren Stand schließen lassen. Dazu wird ein silberner Stirnreif getragen. Kommt es zu der selten Situation, dass man sie beim Führen der Truppen der Mark antrifft, so trägt sie schwere Rüstung, Schild und Schwert - Erstere in den Farben Stromgardes, mit dem Wappenrock ihres Hauses. Zitate *"Lady. Nicht Miss. Miss nennt man die unverheiratete Tochter eines Schmiedemeisters." *"Wir haben unsere Traditionen. Sie mögen euch fremd erscheinen, doch achtet ihr sie, werden wir eure Freunde sein, und treuere werdet ihr nicht finden." *"Manchmal wünsche ich mir die ruhige Zeit in Sturmwind zurück, in der ich an meinem Buch "Über die Kreaturen des Himmels" arbeiten kann. Falken sind hoch intelligente Tiere, wusstet ihr das? Außerdem... (Es folgt eine sicherlich einstündige Erklärung, weshalb Falken mit absoluter Sicherheit dem Menschen vorzuziehen sind)" *"Ihr nennt euch "Adel", weil ihr so geboren seid. Und weil ihr die Privilegien genießt. Ich sage euch, dass wir uns nur "Adel" nennen dürfen, weil wir einen Schwur mit dem Volk haben. Und diesen Schwur müssen wir erfüllen." Gerüchte *Aelendra ist eine glühende Nationalistin und würde wohl am liebsten ein unabhängiges Arathi sehen *Aelendra ist im Süden aufgewachsen und bringt daher eine Menge Verständnis für die Menschen dort auf *Aelendra liebt die Ruhe. *Aelendra liebt das wogende Leben. *Aelendra van Haven ist eine Heilige und Schutzpatronin. *Aelendra van Haven ist eine Verkörperung des Bösen. Die Familie und das Haus *IconSmall Human Female.gif Melinda Brighid van Haven ('''Baroness und Anführerin des Widerstandes, '''Verstorben) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aldeera van Haven ('''Erstgeberone des Markgrafen Roderick van Haven, ihre Mutter, '''Verstorben) *IconSmall Human Male.gif Roderick Anduin van Haven ('''ehemaliger Patriarch des Hauses van Haven, Markgraf von Hohenwacht, '''Verstorben) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Magdaleni van Haven (' ehemalige Matriarchin des Hauses')'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Tellos van Haven ''('Ritter des Hauses, Baron der Nordwestmarken, Ehemann')'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Marylu van Haven ''('Ritter des Hauses, Schwester')'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aeryn Cathleen van Haven ''('Exilantin')'' *IconSmall Human Male.gifIconSmall Human Female.gif Roderick II. und Melinda van Haven ''('Sohn des verstorbenen Markgrafen und die kleine Prinzessin zu Hohenwacht')'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Aethelwulf van Haven ''('"Ich würde alles für dich tun, mein Sohn. Sogar töten und verraten.")'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aldeera van Haven, Baroness von Schwertbach ''("Wir Frauen des Hauses sind von einem besonderen Geblüte, meine Tochter. Lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes erzählen.)'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Rolland Tree ''("Ein Rüpel.")'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Amanduß Brack ''("Noch ein Rüpel. Und er will eine Hure heiraten.")'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Owayn McBoyd ''("Aus dem Ritterlichen Haufen zumindest derjenige mit etwas Benehmen.")'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady Raghnaid Derraugh ''("Trotz ihres Hintergrundes eine sehr annehmbare Frau. Und immerhin meine Tante")'' Das Volk der Mark *IconSmall Human Female.gif Christina "Cherry" Kirschweg ''("Sie macht sich als Handmaid besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Sie gibt sich absolute Mühe und ist angenehme Gesellschaft.", Handmaid')'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Siegfried Ambossarm ''('"Der Mann ist ein unglaublicher Aufschneider. Dummerweise kann er sich das erlauben, bei seinem Aussehen.", Der Hofschmied')'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Alexander Martens ''('"Er tut seine Pflicht ohne sich zu beschweren. Das ist mehr, als die meisten anderen leisten.", Waffenknecht')'' Freunde und Bekannte *IconSmall Human Female.gif Sinuve Varloh ''('Manchmal Vorbild, manchmal zum Haare raufen )'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Aldo Reyn von Kilkerry ('''Fürst von Kilkerry, '''verstorben) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Talisalia von Schärf ''( "Nein, es ist mir egal, ob sie die Matriarchin eines Adelshauses aus Sturmwind ist, Hauptmann. Die von Schärfs haben viel für uns getan.")'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Bernt Lichträger von schärf ''("Oberflächliches, hässliches Gerede, ebenso wie bei Tellos. Aber genau wie bei meinem Mann steckt hinter diesem hier viel mehr.")'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Galinda von Schärf ''( "Kurios, diese Frau. Ähnlich, wie Lady Fiona es ist. Liegt es wohl daran, dass sie Magier sind?")'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aedre Glengariff ''( "Und nein, Hauptmann, es ist mir genau so gleich, ob Lady Aedre aus Alterac stammt. Auch sie hat uns geholfen.")'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Katore Orianne von Schlehdorn ''( "Manchmal, spät Abends nach all der Arbeit merke ich, dass jemand auf Hohenwacht fehlt. Und dann trifft einen die Erkenntnis nur umso härter."Verstorben)'' *IconSmall Human Female.gifEleona von Wolfenberg ''( "Die Freiherrin ist von einer Art, wie man sie nur selten in Sturmwind antrifft. Und sie tut der Stadt unglaublich gut. Ein Diamant in einem Meer von Katzengold.")'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady Elizabeth Strifent ''( "Rauschende Schwingen in der Nacht künden nicht immer vom Tod. Manchmal berichten sie auch von einem neuen Morgen.")'' *IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady Heltai Hekate ''( "Vertrauen? Ob ich ihr vertraue? Nein. Aber ich muss niemandem vertrauen, um zu wissen wer gute Gesellschaft ist.")'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Leofwine Delaney ''("Wer meint, dieser Mann wäre ein verbohrter, langweiliger Fanatiker hätte wohl Recht. Zumindest dann, wenn seichte Wasser sich nicht manchmal als tief entpuppten.")'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Andir Lancley ''("Nein, wirklich? Ein Ritter, der tatsächlich die Dichtkunst beherrscht? Wie amüsant. Wir müssen ihn dringend am Hofe behalten, meine Damen.")'' Feinde&Widersacher *IconSmall Human Female.gif Astaria Arcados ('''Ihr sucht nach Scheinheiligkeit? Sucht nach einer rothaarigen Paladin in der Kathedrale. Dort werdet ihr fündig. ')'' *IconSmall Human Male.gif Arlan Löwenherz ('Alle schlechten Eigenschaften des Volkes von Alterac auf einem Flecken vereint. Wie sein Henkersknecht, hat er eine Verabredung mit dem Galgen.)'' Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Paladine (Spieler)